The market place and the patent literature are replete with hand tools possessing various special forms of handles to facilitate the application of torque to tool heads and tool pieces. Exemplary of U.S. patents in this field are Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,455, dated Apr. 28, 1970, Ballsmith et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,975, dated Apr. 11, 1972 and Whiteford U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,787 dated July 3, 1973.
There remains, however, considerable room for improvement.